Hello Again: Octavian x reader, one shot!
by Fangirlforlife02
Summary: For years you've been waiting for revenge for a certain person who is not on your good side. But when three kids happen to have this person on their tail, how will it go when you see each other after all this time? And you have no idea if you still have feelings for that person... Poptropica owns Octavian, Mya, Oliver, and Jorge.
1. chapter 1

**Hello Again...**

It was another sunny day on this deserted island in Poptropica. You were feeling as hopeless as ever while you were staying on that miserable place. But you were a proffesional adventurer, and you've been through this sort of stuff before... but nothing like this. You weren't stranded on this island. Your balloon was hiding in its usual spot tied to the tree. Oh no... You, were waiting to catch... _him!_

 _This man had left you eleven years ago today. And you would want nothing more than to see his sorry face caught in your trap! Now why on Earth would you be so furious with some man? He wasn't any ordinary being in the crowd. You used to have a deep relationship with him. He cared for you, and you for him. And that made his choice to forget about you, all the more painful in your heart. This island also happened to be where you two met._

And this island is where you swore to have your revenge on him. And so, ever since he made that mistake, you came here. Watching... Waiting... And listening, to have your shining moment. And this became your home. Of course you went to society every couple of weeks to keep your sanity. But this deserted island was now officially your home base.

As you did the daily agenda of just sitting in tree, and waiting to hear the trigger of the net. (Which happened to be so well hidden, even _he wouldn't be able to find it.) Your thoughts of him, and life came swirling into your mind. And as the thoughts shrouded in closer, they were abruptly interrupted by screaming. You knew it was the trap. But instead of the scream you expected to hear, the screams sounded more like children... Three of them if you were correct. Your mind immediately told your body to get going! You raced to the net of the screams. And you were correct. Instead of seeing the total dirtbag, you saw (as you thought) three kids. Two boys who looked like they were the same age. One blonde, and the other with dark hair. And one girl that looked older than both of them._

"I'll get you down from there! Don't worry!" You climbed to the top of the tree with ease. You took your pocket knife out of your old, worn, brown bag, and cut the kids loose. The three grunted when the net came down with a thud. When your feet hit the ground, you were quite irritated. You thought, " _Great! All of those years of waiting, just to catch three children!"_ "Perfect!" you thought out loud. As you combed your head with your fingers, the blonde boy asked, "Hey, thanks for freeing us... But why would you be irritated if you don't want to keep us?" "Oliver!" The girl said. "No it's ok." You looked over the boy who you assumed was Oliver. "I'm not irritated with you. It's not your fault, no one could have seen my trap. I was actually expectecting someone else to catch. While I have been waiting for _so long for that person to be caught!" You looked at them with a slight bit of annoyance, but nothing personal. The girl apologized, "We're sorry we sorta ruined your trap... Is there anything we can help with?" "No, I can do things on my own. It has been that way for a while now." you explained. "What's your name?" the girl asked. "Oh! Right. Where are my manners? I'm (Y/N). Professional adventurer. My job is to explore, save, repeat. What are your names?" "I'm Mya, the blonde over there is my little brother Oliver, and that's his friend Jorge." Jorge whispered to Oliver, "She's like the real life Indiana Jones!" "Indiana who?" You questioned. "Never mind" he said._

You brushed that question off to the side and you wanted some answers. "Okay, now that we got introductions out of the way... I must ask, why are you three here? I mean, this island is unknown to most people in Poptropica. It's completely deserted!" Mya, Oliver, and Jorge looked at each other warily. "Can we trust her?" Oliver whispered. Jorge replied, "She seems nice enough. She **did** let us down from the trap! And she's not chasing us off this island like the other people did." Mya argued, "Well, we'll never know until we see if she has one of tattoos!" Mya accidentally said that last part loudly. You looked at the kids with understanding. "Look, I'm not a part of that group, or whatever you call them. I know what it's like to have a hard time trusting people. See?" You showed them both of your tattoo free arms.

All of them gave huge sighs of relief. "You have know idea how many islands we got on, and then immediatly ran off!" Oliver exclaimed. "I think I have a clue on how many." You said. "Anyways, I'm going to ask you again. How did you guys find this place?" "I'll tell her." Mya said. "You see, we've been on the run from this lunatic trying to get this." She pulled out **the** map. You gasped. "Where did you get this from?" "From the lunatic I was talking about. He left us stranded on one island and only wanted the map. But we stole it from him trying to get home this entire time! And he'll stop at nothing to have his hands on this!" Mya looked very worried after saying that. And there was only one person you knew who could want that map that badly. But it couldn't be! He's had that map for years! Surely he could succeeded on what he was trying to do. Someone else must have gotten the map. It had to be that! You quietly said, "I'm very you're not able to go home right now. I sort of know how you guys feel. This island is sort of like my home, but not really. Look, whoever this guy is, I want to help catch him." Jorge questioned, "Are you sure can handle this guy, lady? I mean, he's really ruthless. He could be on this island by now." You smirked at Jorge, "Kid, if **I** can defeat four super villains and a god TWICE... I think I can handle some random lunatic..." All of them looked at you with a mix of confusion and awe. "They're all long stories." You simply said. As Mya was about to speak again, you all heard a tree crash, followed by some fast paced footsteps. "It's him!" Oliver said.

Your leadership instincts kicked in. "All of you! Help me hide the net, and you need to hide yourselves! You can hide in..." You looked around hurriedly. "There!" You pointed to human tall grass to your right near the outside wall of a cave. Without delay all four of you made sure the net was well hidden. (And it was.) After that you ordered them to hide just as fast. And you stood from a distance to make sure that they were nowhere to be seen. (And they were well hidden.) After the net and the children hid, you climbed to the limb on the tree where the net originally was. As you crouched on the limb ready to pounce, you drew your sword from your bag.

 _Oh well, at least I get to catch some other dirtbag._ Like earlier today, you were watching... waiting... and listening like a lioness. Suddenly you heard those fast paced footsteps again, and when the lunatic was under the tree... YOU POUNCED!!! "AAAAAAH!" He yelled. And when your sword was about to strike him, you stopped in midair and your feet hit the ground. The lunatic was lying down in a contorted position. And you finally said, "Octavian?" But the memories flooded back to you immediately. And you said his name in a more menacing tone. "Octavian..." As the dirtbag got up he said, "(Y/N)?" He said your name a second time nonchalantly like nothing was wrong while he tried to hug you. "(Y/N)..." As he was about to wrap his arms around you, you pointed your sword at his chest. "Don't you do that! Don't you **dare** think that I'm going to forgive you just like that, like I've done before! Well Newsflash! It's not happening AGAIN!" You put your sword back into your bag. "Hello to you too." He said coolly. "How has life been to you (Y/N)?" "Oh, just as pleasing as you are..." "Incredibly charismatic, and adventurous?" "No..." you disagreed. " **Life** has been a heartless, soulless, low-life rock! So low, it's at the very center of Poptropica itself!!!"

"Someone's moody..." he said. You could not believe what he was saying... You yelled, "YOU LEFT ME WHILE MY LIFE WAS IN DANGER!!!!" "I **was** going to come back for you." "Oh really? That's not what I heard when you left me. You said, and I quote, 'Sorry (Y/N), but a man has to stick for himself sometimes!'" You walked away towards the tree to lean against it. As Octavian was leaning against another tree opposite of you, he said, "You're acting... different than usual..." "What are you talking about?" You irritably asked. "Well, usually when you talked about villains who put your life in danger, you would pull your sword out a bit as if they were right in front of you. And you told me you would stare them in the eye trying to intimidate them. And now that I'm here with you, you're not doing any of those thi-" He was cut off by his own thoughts. You looked at him expecting him to finish. But when you did that, he looked at you for a moment, then smirked. "You're still attracted to me..." "Come again?" "I said you have a soft spot for me." You started to blush a bit. You thought, _What is wrong with me?? Stop blushing!!!_ "What on Poptropica could give you an idea like that Octo?" "First of all you still call me Octo." _Dang it! "_ Second of all... You're blushing."

When he said this he started to slowly walk towards you. And naturally you started to walk backwards. "I have to say, I've been pretty lonely without you." "That's enough! Cut it out!" "You know what I want you to cut out? Your denial... Three little words (Y/N), that's all I need to hear. And I could be all yours again." Unfortunately your back hit the cave wall. Octavian reached to touch your face and said, "I know you want me, I know you want **us** again." You took out your sword and pointed it to his chest again. "Touch me, and I'll be the last thing you'll see!"

"Oh, but that be worth every penny if the last thing I see is that gorgeous face of yours." He put his forefinger and thumb on your chin and lifted your face to his. "Stop that!" you said. "Who's going to make me?" You pulled your fist through the air to punch him. But his reflexes were as quick as yours and grabbed it before you could make a blow. "Uh, uh, uh, I wouldn't try that cutie." he said with a voice of silk. He looked from your fist to your face, and he smirked once more. You REALLY hated (but sort of loved) that smirk of his. He wrapped his unoccupied arm around your waist and dipped you. You couldn't budge. As he leaned his face in, the incident was interrupted by yelling. "HEY YOU CREEP! LET HER GO!!!!"

It was Mya. _Thank you!_ You and Octavian looked at them, then back at each other. He suddenly lifted you up, and clutched you to his side, and pointed your sword at them. "Make a step, and she's coming with me." "Well this is one way to treat an ex-girlfriend." "Quiet you!" Octavian clamped your hand over your mouth. Jorge tried to reason with Octavian, "Hey, um, look, the girl obviously doesn't want to go with you. And you would want to have good terms with your ex, right?" "You're not helping Jorge." Mya complained. "Well excuse me if I'm not a couples therapist!" "THAT'S ENOUGH!!!! I should have gotten rid of you while we were in the balloon!!!" As Octavian kept rambling, you noticed that he wasn't paying any attention to you. You looked from his face to his hand, and you bit his thumb as hard as you could.

"AAAAAH!" The bite caused him to drop the sword. You quickly grabbed it and you blocked the kids. "You three go to my balloon now!" "Where is it?" Oliver asked. "It's big, yellow, and has the word Poptropica on it, on that side of the island. You can't miss it!" You pointed in the direction of the balloon and the three took off like lightning. You knew Octavian would try to chase after them, after giving directions out loud. So you blocked his direction as fast as you could with your sword. He took out his sword. You made the first strike. And thus, the fight began.

You blocked his every move, and he blocked yours. This was your hardest fight with him yet. All of the other times were for practice. You could tell his skills have gotten a lot better, but you still put up a good fight. "I thought I would never have to fight with you again Octavian!" You said over all the sword fighting. "Believe me." He argued. "It's no mystery I had to avoid you. I knew the next time I saw you, you wouldn't let me win." The second he's spoken those words, your anger and adrenaline came up all at once. You spun around to high kick his face. And to your surprise it worked! He fell to the ground with a slight bruise coming up. Before the chance to get back up again, you stuck your sword into his sleeve all the way into the ground. And you kicked him in his side. The kick made him drop his sword. You picked it up and thought, _Woah, this is way better than mine! It's definitely a keeper. "_ Thanks for the sword!" You say. Octavian tried to free himself, but you kicked him in his side again and replied with, "Uh, uh, uh, I wouldn't try that cutie."

His face looked like he was about to kill. He most likely was... Without further a do, you raced to your balloon. Finally, you found Mya, Oliver, and Jorge untying the rope attached to a tree. You helped them untie it, and the balloon was slowly becoming airborne. Jorge scrambled into it first, then Oliver, then Mya. As the balloon was edging farther away, Octavian somehow caught up to you. The rope was a few inches away from the ground and you grasped it. You climbed up the rope hurriedly. With Octavian still on your tail , he jumped up to reach. His hand was on the ends of the rope only for a couple of seconds. Until he descended onto the island floor. You all saw him fall with a loud thud.

The balloon was finally touching the sky when you heard this, "I KNOW YOU STILL WANT ME! I KNOW YOU'LL STILL THINK OF ME!!!" All four of you tugged to bring in the rope. After that task was complete, you sat down looking defeated. You and the kids panted, and were quiet for a few moments until Jorge broke the silence. "Hey... I sort of sensed some loose ends with you and Octavian. If you don't mind... CAN YOU TELL US ALL ABOUT IT?!" "Jorge!" Mya snapped. "Sorry." He said. "It's fine" you sadly say. "I'll tell you guys what just happened back there." All of them sat down, and looked at you with their full attention. "So, its true... Octavian and I were boyfriend and girlfriend. We met when we were fifteen. In fact that island is where we met. We were happy and had amazing adventures for the first couple of years. But then he found out about **that** map." You pointed at the map hanging out of Mya's bag. "Once he discovered on what it could do, he drove himself to the point of crazy obsession to find it. He wouldn't let me calm him down, or talk him out of it. And he also didn't trust me with the information on what the map could do, or what it was for. But eventually I found out. Fast forward a year later, he knew which island it was on. Of course I followed him like a puppy. It turned out, the map was set up with a trap. When he grabbed it, I was the one to get caught in it. I was tied to the roof, and the walls were closing in on us. And he had a choice, save the map and himself, or save me and forget the map. But BIG SURPRISE, he chose the map instead... And I've been trying to catch him on that island for years..." Tears started to well up in your eyes. Mya was heart broken by the story, she came up to you, and hugged you. You let a few tears slip down your cheeks.

"THAT DIRTBAG!!!" Oliver yelled. "Okay, I know Octavian would stop at nothing to get the map. BUT COME ON! Giving up a LOVED ONE??!!! That is unbelievable!" Oliver was fuming over that fact. A few more quiet moments passed by. Then Jorge broke the silence once again. "So... what about those four supervillians and defeating a god twice?" You looked at Jorge and smiled a bit. "Well, we do have a while until we reach the next island. I guess I can tell you about a few of my adventures..." "How many have you gone on?" Mya asked. As a response you reached in your bag and tried to dump out all of your medallions. They looked at you in admiration. "They're rewards for my actions." You explained. You thought for a second. "I also know a place where we can be safe for now..."


	2. 1

**Hello Again...**

It was another sunny day on this deserted island in Poptropica. You were feeling as hopeless as ever while you were staying on that miserable place. But you were a proffesional adventurer, and you've been through this sort of stuff before... but nothing like this. You weren't stranded on this island. Your balloon was hiding in its usual spot tied to the tree. Oh no... You, were waiting to catch... _him!_

 _This man had left you eleven years ago today. And you would want nothing more than to see his sorry face caught in your trap! Now why on Earth would you be so furious with some man? He wasn't any ordinary being in the crowd. You used to have a deep relationship with him. He cared for you, and you for him. And that made his choice to forget about you, all the more painful in your heart. This island also happened to be where you two met._

And this island is where you swore to have your revenge on him. And so, ever since he made that mistake, you came here. Watching... Waiting... And listening, to have your shining moment. And this became your home. Of course you went to society every couple of weeks to keep your sanity. But this deserted island was now officially your home base.

As you did the daily agenda of just sitting in tree, and waiting to hear the trigger of the net. (Which happened to be so well hidden, even _he wouldn't be able to find it.) Your thoughts of him, and life came swirling into your mind. And as the thoughts shrouded in closer, they were abruptly interrupted by screaming. You knew it was the trap. But instead of the scream you expected to hear, the screams sounded more like children... Three of them if you were correct. Your mind immediately told your body to get going! You raced to the net of the screams. And you were correct. Instead of seeing the total dirtbag, you saw (as you thought) three kids. Two boys who looked like they were the same age. One blonde, and the other with dark hair. And one girl that looked older than both of them._

"I'll get you down from there! Don't worry!" You climbed to the top of the tree with ease. You took your pocket knife out of your old, worn, brown bag, and cut the kids loose. The three grunted when the net came down with a thud. When your feet hit the ground, you were quite irritated. You thought, " _Great! All of those years of waiting, just to catch three children!"_ "Perfect!" you thought out loud. As you combed your head with your fingers, the blonde boy asked, "Hey, thanks for freeing us... But why would you be irritated if you don't want to keep us?" "Oliver!" The girl said. "No it's ok." You looked over the boy who you assumed was Oliver. "I'm not irritated with you. It's not your fault, no one could have seen my trap. I was actually expectecting someone else to catch. While I have been waiting for _so long for that person to be caught!" You looked at them with a slight bit of annoyance, but nothing personal. The girl apologized, "We're sorry we sorta ruined your trap... Is there anything we can help with?" "No, I can do things on my own. It has been that way for a while now." you explained. "What's your name?" the girl asked. "Oh! Right. Where are my manners? I'm (Y/N). Professional adventurer. My job is to explore, save, repeat. What are your names?" "I'm Mya, the blonde over there is my little brother Oliver, and that's his friend Jorge." Jorge whispered to Oliver, "She's like the real life Indiana Jones!" "Indiana who?" You questioned. "Never mind" he said._

You brushed that question off to the side and you wanted some answers. "Okay, now that we got introductions out of the way... I must ask, why are you three here? I mean, this island is unknown to most people in Poptropica. It's completely deserted!" Mya, Oliver, and Jorge looked at each other warily. "Can we trust her?" Oliver whispered. Jorge replied, "She seems nice enough. She **did** let us down from the trap! And she's not chasing us off this island like the other people did." Mya argued, "Well, we'll never know until we see if she has one of tattoos!" Mya accidentally said that last part loudly. You looked at the kids with understanding. "Look, I'm not a part of that group, or whatever you call them. I know what it's like to have a hard time trusting people. See?" You showed them both of your tattoo free arms.

All of them gave huge sighs of relief. "You have know idea how many islands we got on, and then immediatly ran off!" Oliver exclaimed. "I think I have a clue on how many." You said. "Anyways, I'm going to ask you again. How did you guys find this place?" "I'll tell her." Mya said. "You see, we've been on the run from this lunatic trying to get this." She pulled out **the** map. You gasped. "Where did you get this from?" "From the lunatic I was talking about. He left us stranded on one island and only wanted the map. But we stole it from him trying to get home this entire time! And he'll stop at nothing to have his hands on this!" Mya looked very worried after saying that. And there was only one person you knew who could want that map that badly. But it couldn't be! He's had that map for years! Surely he could succeeded on what he was trying to do. Someone else must have gotten the map. It had to be that! You quietly said, "I'm very you're not able to go home right now. I sort of know how you guys feel. This island is sort of like my home, but not really. Look, whoever this guy is, I want to help catch him." Jorge questioned, "Are you sure can handle this guy, lady? I mean, he's really ruthless. He could be on this island by now." You smirked at Jorge, "Kid, if **I** can defeat four super villains and a god TWICE... I think I can handle some random lunatic..." All of them looked at you with a mix of confusion and awe. "They're all long stories." You simply said. As Mya was about to speak again, you all heard a tree crash, followed by some fast paced footsteps. "It's him!" Oliver said.

Your leadership instincts kicked in. "All of you! Help me hide the net, and you need to hide yourselves! You can hide in..." You looked around hurriedly. "There!" You pointed to human tall grass to your right near the outside wall of a cave. Without delay all four of you made sure the net was well hidden. (And it was.) After that you ordered them to hide just as fast. And you stood from a distance to make sure that they were nowhere to be seen. (And they were well hidden.) After the net and the children hid, you climbed to the limb on the tree where the net originally was. As you crouched on the limb ready to pounce, you drew your sword from your bag.

 _Oh well, at least I get to catch some other dirtbag._ Like earlier today, you were watching... waiting... and listening like a lioness. Suddenly you heard those fast paced footsteps again, and when the lunatic was under the tree... YOU POUNCED!!! "AAAAAAH!" He yelled. And when your sword was about to strike him, you stopped in midair and your feet hit the ground. The lunatic was lying down in a contorted position. And you finally said, "Octavian?" But the memories flooded back to you immediately. And you said his name in a more menacing tone. "Octavian..." As the dirtbag got up he said, "(Y/N)?" He said your name a second time nonchalantly like nothing was wrong while he tried to hug you. "(Y/N)..." As he was about to wrap his arms around you, you pointed your sword at his chest. "Don't you do that! Don't you **dare** think that I'm going to forgive you just like that, like I've done before! Well Newsflash! It's not happening AGAIN!" You put your sword back into your bag. "Hello to you too." He said coolly. "How has life been to you (Y/N)?" "Oh, just as pleasing as you are..." "Incredibly charismatic, and adventurous?" "No..." you disagreed. " **Life** has been a heartless, soulless, low-life rock! So low, it's at the very center of Poptropica itself!!!"

"Someone's moody..." he said. You could not believe what he was saying... You yelled, "YOU LEFT ME WHILE MY LIFE WAS IN DANGER!!!!" "I **was** going to come back for you." "Oh really? That's not what I heard when you left me. You said, and I quote, 'Sorry (Y/N), but a man has to stick for himself sometimes!'" You walked away towards the tree to lean against it. As Octavian was leaning against another tree opposite of you, he said, "You're acting... different than usual..." "What are you talking about?" You irritably asked. "Well, usually when you talked about villains who put your life in danger, you would pull your sword out a bit as if they were right in front of you. And you told me you would stare them in the eye trying to intimidate them. And now that I'm here with you, you're not doing any of those thi-" He was cut off by his own thoughts. You looked at him expecting him to finish. But when you did that, he looked at you for a moment, then smirked. "You're still attracted to me..." "Come again?" "I said you have a soft spot for me." You started to blush a bit. You thought, _What is wrong with me?? Stop blushing!!!_ "What on Poptropica could give you an idea like that Octo?" "First of all you still call me Octo." _Dang it! "_ Second of all... You're blushing."

When he said this he started to slowly walk towards you. And naturally you started to walk backwards. "I have to say, I've been pretty lonely without you." "That's enough! Cut it out!" "You know what I want you to cut out? Your denial... Three little words (Y/N), that's all I need to hear. And I could be all yours again." Unfortunately your back hit the cave wall. Octavian reached to touch your face and said, "I know you want me, I know you want **us** again." You took out your sword and pointed it to his chest again. "Touch me, and I'll be the last thing you'll see!"

"Oh, but that be worth every penny if the last thing I see is that gorgeous face of yours." He put his forefinger and thumb on your chin and lifted your face to his. "Stop that!" you said. "Who's going to make me?" You pulled your fist through the air to punch him. But his reflexes were as quick as yours and grabbed it before you could make a blow. "Uh, uh, uh, I wouldn't try that cutie." he said with a voice of silk. He looked from your fist to your face, and he smirked once more. You REALLY hated (but sort of loved) that smirk of his. He wrapped his unoccupied arm around your waist and dipped you. You couldn't budge. As he leaned his face in, the incident was interrupted by yelling. "HEY YOU CREEP! LET HER GO!!!!"

It was Mya. _Thank you!_ You and Octavian looked at them, then back at each other. He suddenly lifted you up, and clutched you to his side, and pointed your sword at them. "Make a step, and she's coming with me." "Well this is one way to treat an ex-girlfriend." "Quiet you!" Octavian clamped your hand over your mouth. Jorge tried to reason with Octavian, "Hey, um, look, the girl obviously doesn't want to go with you. And you would want to have good terms with your ex, right?" "You're not helping Jorge." Mya complained. "Well excuse me if I'm not a couples therapist!" "THAT'S ENOUGH!!!! I should have gotten rid of you while we were in the balloon!!!" As Octavian kept rambling, you noticed that he wasn't paying any attention to you. You looked from his face to his hand, and you bit his thumb as hard as you could.

"AAAAAH!" The bite caused him to drop the sword. You quickly grabbed it and you blocked the kids. "You three go to my balloon now!" "Where is it?" Oliver asked. "It's big, yellow, and has the word Poptropica on it, on that side of the island. You can't miss it!" You pointed in the direction of the balloon and the three took off like lightning. You knew Octavian would try to chase after them, after giving directions out loud. So you blocked his direction as fast as you could with your sword. He took out his sword. You made the first strike. And thus, the fight began.

You blocked his every move, and he blocked yours. This was your hardest fight with him yet. All of the other times were for practice. You could tell his skills have gotten a lot better, but you still put up a good fight. "I thought I would never have to fight with you again Octavian!" You said over all the sword fighting. "Believe me." He argued. "It's no mystery I had to avoid you. I knew the next time I saw you, you wouldn't let me win." The second he's spoken those words, your anger and adrenaline came up all at once. You spun around to high kick his face. And to your surprise it worked! He fell to the ground with a slight bruise coming up. Before the chance to get back up again, you stuck your sword into his sleeve all the way into the ground. And you kicked him in his side. The kick made him drop his sword. You picked it up and thought, _Woah, this is way better than mine! It's definitely a keeper. "_ Thanks for the sword!" You say. Octavian tried to free himself, but you kicked him in his side again and replied with, "Uh, uh, uh, I wouldn't try that cutie."

His face looked like he was about to kill. He most likely was... Without further a do, you raced to your balloon. Finally, you found Mya, Oliver, and Jorge untying the rope attached to a tree. You helped them untie it, and the balloon was slowly becoming airborne. Jorge scrambled into it first, then Oliver, then Mya. As the balloon was edging farther away, Octavian somehow caught up to you. The rope was a few inches away from the ground and you grasped it. You climbed up the rope hurriedly. With Octavian still on your tail , he jumped up to reach. His hand was on the ends of the rope only for a couple of seconds. Until he descended onto the island floor. You all saw him fall with a loud thud.

The balloon was finally touching the sky when you heard this, "I KNOW YOU STILL WANT ME! I KNOW YOU'LL STILL THINK OF ME!!!" All four of you tugged to bring in the rope. After that task was complete, you sat down looking defeated. You and the kids panted, and were quiet for a few moments until Jorge broke the silence. "Hey... I sort of sensed some loose ends with you and Octavian. If you don't mind... CAN YOU TELL US ALL ABOUT IT?!" "Jorge!" Mya snapped. "Sorry." He said. "It's fine" you sadly say. "I'll tell you guys what just happened back there." All of them sat down, and looked at you with their full attention. "So, its true... Octavian and I were boyfriend and girlfriend. We met when we were fifteen. In fact that island is where we met. We were happy and had amazing adventures for the first couple of years. But then he found out about **that** map." You pointed at the map hanging out of Mya's bag. "Once he discovered on what it could do, he drove himself to the point of crazy obsession to find it. He wouldn't let me calm him down, or talk him out of it. And he also didn't trust me with the information on what the map could do, or what it was for. But eventually I found out. Fast forward a year later, he knew which island it was on. Of course I followed him like a puppy. It turned out, the map was set up with a trap. When he grabbed it, I was the one to get caught in it. I was tied to the roof, and the walls were closing in on us. And he had a choice, save the map and himself, or save me and forget the map. But BIG SURPRISE, he chose the map instead... And I've been trying to catch him on that island for years..." Tears started to well up in your eyes. Mya was heart broken by the story, she came up to you, and hugged you. You let a few tears slip down your cheeks.

"THAT DIRTBAG!!!" Oliver yelled. "Okay, I know Octavian would stop at nothing to get the map. BUT COME ON! Giving up a LOVED ONE??!!! That is unbelievable!" Oliver was fuming over that fact. A few more quiet moments passed by. Then Jorge broke the silence once again. "So... what about those four supervillians and defeating a god twice?" You looked at Jorge and smiled a bit. "Well, we do have a while until we reach the next island. I guess I can tell you about a few of my adventures..." "How many have you gone on?" Mya asked. As a response you reached in your bag and tried to dump out all of your medallions. They looked at you in admiration. "They're rewards for my actions." You explained. You thought for a second. "I also know a place where we can be safe for now..."


End file.
